No te vayas!
by AlguienxD
Summary: Es mucho mejor decirlo todo hoy a no decirlo nunca (Sin inspiracion para un buen Summary xD). Cadence x Fem!Franky Si no te gusta no leas :P Así de facil :v One-shot


Cadence estaba sentada en su pupitre, Observaba el pizarrón lleno de ecuaciones y números difíciles de entender.  
>El asiento de a su lado estaba vacio, ese lugar es ocupado por su amiga Ep que faltó hoy... En realidad era viernes y casi nadie venia, solo hay Diez u once alumnos en total de 28.<br>Es aquí cuando la Dj se arrepiente de haber venido cuando pudo quedarse en su casa a escuchar música o rascar discos como todos los viernes que su madre sale a trabajar y llega muy tarde, jamás se entera de que día falto.  
><em>- Suspendan su actividad, hay una alumna nueva.<em>  
>Interrumpió el profesor mientras abría la puerta del salón que siempre estaba cerrada en su clase.<br>Entro una chica rubia de pelo lacio y largo. Tenía un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y una chamarra verde con naranja. Sus ojos eran azul brillante y su boca tenía una sonrisa gatuna.  
>Cadence sonrió, quizás ella no la recuerde pero era una gran amiga suya de la infancia. En sexto de primaria se separaron y no se volvieron a ver... Hasta ahora. En ese entonces Cadence tenía su pelo natural y sin pintar: Un café claro y ligeramente más largo que ahora.<br>Se quedó mirándola un rato hasta que el maestro la bajo de las nubes.  
><em>- Puede sentarse a un lado de la señorita Cadence.<em>  
>La rubia se sentó a su lado como el maestro le dijo, causándole un extremo sonrojo a la peli-morada.<br>El resto de la clase fue silencioso. Solo era copiar y resolver todo hasta que el timbre sonó para el cambio de clase.  
><em>- Cadence<em>  
>Le dijo Francis mientras guardaba su cuaderno en la mochila.<br>_- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_  
>Respondió la otra emocionada.<br>_- ¡Obvio que sí! Te reconocería en donde fuera._  
>Cadence se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso con ella el día que se fue.<p>

Fue un lunes cuatro semanas después de iniciar las clases, Francis y Cadence llegaron juntas como de costumbre. Siempre fueron las chicas populares de la escuela y todos las conocían, sobre todo porque siempre ponían la música en los eventos y les gustaba montar pequeños conciertos en medio del patio.  
>Francis era y sigue siendo un poco tímida, siempre quiso mucho a Cadence... Pero de otra manera de la que termino por darse cuenta su padre, un tipo que tenía cara de ser alegre, pero muchos le tenían miedo.<br>Estaba decidida a confesársele pero necesitaba el momento adecuado. Así en medio de la clase, escribió en un papel todo lo que sentía y se lo entregó en la mano.  
>Cadence la miro sonrojada mientras sostenía aun el papel en la mano, no conto con que la maestra le quitaría el papel y lo leyera frente a todos.<br>¡El problema no era que todos lo supieran! Era que el padre de Francis acababa de entrar al salón y lo escucho TODO. Saco a su hija de la mano y ella solo se despidió de Cadence con la mano, sin saber que sería el último día en 5 años que la vería.  
>El martes de esa misma semana, se corrió rápidamente la noticia de que Francis se iba a México con su familia y a estudiar allá, Cadence miraba su asiento vació y sentía un poco de culpa.<p>

Las semanas pasaron, Francis y Cadence volvieron al pasado y volvieron a ser las mejores amigas... Pero Francis jamás le volvió a mencionar sobre la carta y sus sentimientos.  
>Resulta que Francis regreso por su banda, 3 desastrosos chicos con un futuro prometedor. Había dejado a su padre en México y vuelto para buscarla. Cadence aceptó sin duda a ayudarla y saco sus discos favoritos.<br>Cadence y Francis se volvieron bastante populares en toda la isla. La dulce voz de Francis combinaba con la poderosa voz de Cadence que la mayoría de veces cantaba.  
>Pero Petey, Billy y Bob sabían que algo se traía su tecladista con la bailarina, No era que se juntaran tanto... Si no que el aire romántico desprendía de ambas cada que hablaban o se contaban chistes... Era obvio para ellos que estaban enamoradas y no iban a callárselo.<br>_- ¿Por qué no le dices a Cadence?_  
>Le preguntó Petey un día.<br>_- ¿Decirle qué? _  
><em> -Pues que te gusta<em>  
>La rubia se sonrojo como un tomate y miro hacia el techo para disimularlo, lo cual obviamente no funcionó.<br>-_ ¿Por qué crees eso?_  
>Preguntó nerviosa.<br>- _Desde aquí a la luna se nota Francis, decir lo contrario es como decir que odias la pizza: Absurdo_  
>El del gorro soltó una risa burlona y se fue a su cuarto.<br>Francis pensó en lo que Petey le dijo. Eligió un día antes de irse a un evento de bandas que iba a haber en Inglaterra para decírselo todo a Cadence.  
>Fue a su casa y toco la puerta. La de pelo morado la abrió encontrándose a Francis sonrojada y con un clavel en la mano.<br>- _Cadence... Yo quería decirte que... Bueno en realidad ya lo sabias desde hace mucho tiempo pero quería recordarte que te sigo queriendo..._  
>Cadence tomo la flor y le sonrió<br>- _¡Yo también te quiero mucho Francis!_  
>Grito mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y reía emocionada. La rubia le dio un tierno beso antes de irse a su viaje.<br>-_Volveré pronto, ¡Te llamaré cuando este allá! Son como 3 horas de vuelo._  
>Se despidió.<br>En la noche esperó su llamada que nunca llego. Se fue a dormir creyendo que se le había agotado la batería. En la mañana despertó y prendió su televisor:  
>Francis nuevamente iba a dejar a Cadence... Pero esta vez para siempre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No me odien plz (?)<br>Esta idea la traigo desde hace 1 semana y necesitaba escribirla o explotaba D: (?)**


End file.
